Soy inmortal
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Goku tiene un pasado desenfrenado y sádico. Vegeta uno dramático y triste. ¿Podrá su alma cargar con el peso de ser inmortales? ¿O sucumbirán ante la presión cayendo en la soledad siniestra? En Esta pequeña historia, cada cual contara el pesar por el que tiene que pasar. Está narrada desde el punto de vista del personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy inmortal.**

Ha pasado el tiempo, en mi lúgubre castillo, camino por sus grandes pasillos recorriéndolos con ansiedad. Esperando la nada, olvidándolo todo, y ansiando el presente. Camino sin energía, aburrido de la monótona vida. No tengo nada que hacer… solo estoy yo en este lúgubre castillo.

Hace ya muchos años que no tengo a mis hijos, y muchos más a mis amigos, o personas a las que algunas veces les confié mi vida.

Ahora que soy inmortal, pedí el deseo de la juventud eterna. He eslavizado el planeta, he matado a todo aquel que no comiera de mi mano, a todo a que que se atreviera a desafiarme, a todo aquel que de mi este en contra. Los he matado a todos.

A tal punto me llevo mi locura que he matado a las personas que alguna vez ame o respete.

Todo era secreto hasta que una vez, ella murió. Si, esa mujer que estaba en mis sueños, pasó a estar en mis pesadillas; sumergida en un llanto continúo que suplicaba misericordia y piedad. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando ella se fue, también se fue mi cordura, también se fue mi alma… me quede vacío y solo en mi castillo. El castillo que hoy día llamo hogar, donde quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo, rebalsaba felicidad y alegría. Donde gente bailaba y disfrutaba su vida; ahora solo bailan las sombras en las noches de luna llena.

Vivo esperando un rival que me rete, que me asesine, y termine con mi miseria. O eso quiero creer, invento falsos consuelos para dar alivio a mi mente.

—Ah… —Suspire, pase mi mano tocando el cristal de una foto de mi amada y difunta esposa— Algún día te acompañara, Bulma… mi amada Bulma.

Seguí caminando, pos esos pasillos. En las noches de luna llena, esos pasillos te adsorbían en su oscuridad. Había que caminar con cuidado.

Me pare frente a una ventana, era de noche, la luna bañaba el bosque robusto que tenía frente —Luna llena, te había extrañado— Dije mirándola con pena— Así que ha llegado el día… Era inevitable.

Yo ahora, era diferente, tenía algo que me hacía destacar de entre la multitud…

En una de mis incursiones por el mundo, me topé con un hombre. Lo asesine sin piedad, pero antes de eso el me mordió. Clavo sus colmillos en mi piel. Ahora soy como él. Un vampiro, diferencia de él. Yo soy inmortal, no necesito sangre para vivir.

Y tengo un amigo. Es inmortal, como yo. Hoy nos reuniríamos.

Camine por el frente del castillo, llegue hasta el bosque. Hay me detuve, sentí el viento gélido que revoloteaba mi pelo y mi vestuario.

Él estaba frente a mí. Con su pelaje terso y áspero, enseñaba sus caninos y sus garras. Estaba lleno de tierra; a veces olvido que vive en el bosque.

— ¿Cuánto llevas esperándome? —Me pregunto, se sentó en sus cuatro patas como un perro.

—Lo necesario —Conteste— ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

El me miro, inclino su cabeza y se rasco la oreja con su pata trasera—Bueno, es que estoy seguro que llegue mas tarde de lo usual.

—No, llegaste a tiempo, Kakarroto —Conteste, después de todo. Él era mi única compañía. Y solo lo veía una vez al mes… con suerte.

—Excelente, entonces —Dijo— ¡Ah, tengo una idea! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Él estaba feliz, era feliz sobre todas las cosas. Nada lo hacía sentirse mal.

—Kakarroto, cuéntame: ¿Por qué eres tan feliz? —Me senté en el suelo, él se acercó de inmediato y se sentó junto a mí, para ser un hombre-Lobo es más perro que otra cosa.

—Bueno, no puedo sentir lastima siempre ¿o no? —Me dijo sonriendo— Milk no lo hubiera querido… o eso creo.

— ¿Fue duro, no? —Le pregunte— Su muerte fue tan repentina. ¿Verdad?

Su cara cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca torcida llena de pena y melancolía.

—No lo puede evitar… ella…. Explote —

— ¿Enserio? —Le pregunte— ¿La mataste? Bueno, yo sabía que no podías controlarte pero… ¿Tanto?

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? —

—No —

—Me vale, te cuento igual—

Flashback de Kakarroto

_"La sangre me hervía, sentía como me quemaba mi ansioso corazón. Estaba sentado en el comedor de mi casa. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y las manos aprisionaban mi cabeza. Estaba enojado, irritado, eufórico._

_Sabía que si explotaba seria capas de destruir todo a mi paso. Intentaba estar calmado, tranquilo y paciente. Mientras no me expusiera a algo que acelerada mi ritmo cardiaco, podría esperar a que el efecto se fuera y todo volvería a ser normal. Sí, todo volvería a hacer como era antes._

_— ¿Goku? ¿Qué haces, que no ves que estoy limpiando? —Milk estaba enojada, ella podría comenzar una guerra entre la paz y el odio. _

_—Milk…. Ah… por favor, no es momento para esto…. —Dije entre cortado, intente no parecer diferente._

_— ¿Momento para esto? —Grito— ¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Nunca hay tiempo para nada entre nosotros! _

_—…Milk… por favor, no me grites—_

_— ¿Gritarte? —Ya se había enojado muy feo— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres el peor, jamás tienes tiempo para mí o lo niños y encima te quejas!_

_—Milk —_

_— ¡Solo entrenas, entrenas, y entrenas! —Grito más fuerte, casi no puedo contenerme— ¿Alguna vez en has ayudado con la casa o con los niños? ¡Eres un mal padre y un mal esposo!_

_— ¡Milk! —No lo puede evitar, estaba pasando. MI sangre salvaje no me dejaba estar en paz— ¡Cierra la boca, Bruja cuervo!_

_Me levante hecho una fiera, la sangre me hervía, era incontenible. Estaba por hacer algo que me arrepentiría de por vida._

_— ¿C-como me has… dicho? —Repetido insegura, podía oler el miedo y escuchaba el corazón que se aceleraba dentro del pecho._

_Es cuchaba como bombeaba sangre fresca, jugoso elixir, quería tener esa carne entre mis garras y mis colmillos. Oh, por Kami .Yo quería…_

_— ¡Te voy a estrangular! —Le grite, me fui a cercando más a ella. La pobre torpe confiada estaba quieta e inmóvil, sin saber que hacer— ¡Te voy a reventar la yugular!_

_Mi voz era otra, mi apetito insaciable, mis garras afiladas, mi pelo abundante, mi cola esponjosa… Yo no soy yo. Soy una especia de… Licántropo. Escuchaba el corazón, oh, que dulce melodía._

_Me acerque a ella. Salte sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo, la escuchaba gritar y pedir ayuda._

_—Nadie te va a ayudar, ahora, mujer —Le dije con voz ronca— Nadie te va a salvar hoy de mis garras._

_Puse una de mis patas delanteras sobre su vientre, clave con firmes para evitar que se moviera, la sangre manchaba su vestido. La otra le clave sobre su rostro, podía seguir gritando mientras le reventaba la cuenca ocular._

_Acerque mi boca a su cuello, lo lamí para sentir su sabor. Ella comenzó a llorar. Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, clame mi mandíbula y empezó a masticar su cuello a carne viva. Salía sangre y carne. Cuando llegue al hueso de la nuca, ella ya no respiraba._

_¡No podía! _

_No había forma que llegara a los pulmones el aire…. No tenía garganta, lo único que rumia su cabeza a su torso era su columna vertebral._

_Me senté sobre ella, mirando mi obra de arte. Mire las escaleras y dije—Y si bajan los mocosos, me los como— _

_Nunca bajaron. Salí al bosque, y de ahí en mas no tengo memoria"_

Fin flashback de Kakarroto

—Eso paso… creo… la verdad me siento tan apenado por eso —Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Yo escuche atentamente lo que dijo, el hecho de pensar en sangre abría mi apetito.

—Bueno, seguiste tu instinto. Es normal —Le conteste— No veo el problema.

—Yo si —Me dijo mirándome con la mirada desafiante— ¡Ella confió en mí y yo la mate! Y… y no solo eso ¡La torture, me la comí viva!... ¡VIVA!

—Ya, bueno, pero me grites, tarado —

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

La charla, como su compañía, no duro demasiado. Cuando la luna se iba, todo terminaba. Para nosotros las agujas del reloj no eran más que eso, agujas, no significaban nada. No obedecíamos el tiempo.

Entre a mi castillo, desde una ventana alta de la tercer planta, pude ver como mi cuadrúpedo amigo se sentaba cerca de un acantilado y aullaba a la luna… o eso quiero pensar, en verdad solo se despide de la noche y saluda al día.

Desconozco por que lo hace, pero estoy más que seguro que lo hace por su mujer, quizás alguna promesa que debe cumplir por la eternidad.

Simplemente me aleje de la ventana y de nuevo coloque las cortinas. Con acomodar una, todas en el castillo se acomodaban. Por eso es un castillo _"Mágico"_, o pienso eso.

De nuevo solo por unas semanas, cansado me decidí por ir a la biblioteca. Después de todo Lo que uno ignora, no puede tenerlo en cuenta.

Pase varias puertas cerradas, algunos arcos y estatuas. Cuando llegue a un gran arco de madera oscura y poco brillantes, pase de bajo de el y llegue a mi destino; Una biblioteca llena del conocimiento y los maltratos que los años anteriores le proporcionaron para los años venideros.

En el centro tenía una gran mesa redonda con algunos libros que ya había leído. Desde la entrada pude ver un libro de medicina _–uno de los tantos que había leído en un fallido intento de conseguir la cura para mi amada-_ con mucha ímpetu me arroje a el libro al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de mi amada y bella esposa.

Con la sangre que hervía y yo hecho una furia, tome los libros y los arroje por el piso, la mesa quedo vacía. Agitado apoye mis manos sobre la madera con forma de circunferencia y la mire.

Cuando gire mi cabeza enfoque el libro otra vez, era tormentoso.

—_Es como si intentara controlarme_ —Murmure entre dientes— No puedo evitar sentirme… _así._

Era inevitable, al parecer, que esa sensación que los humanos llamaban _"Culpa"_ me torturara de aquella manera. Solo recuerdo los último momentos de su vida.

El recuerdo vino a mi mente casi tan claro, que no parecía lo que era. Un recuerdo.

_ "No podía creer la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba arrodillado sosteniendo la mano de la persona que más ama, y ahora la perdería para siempre. No le quedaba mucho tiempo; Era algo que me negaba a creer pero que sabía._

_Estaba recostada en una cama en el castillo, una hecha de cristal fino y delicado como ella. La mujer llevaba un vestido de seda blanco muy largo. Por capricho, en la habitación, había puesto un retrato de ella muy grande en una de las paredes. _

_—Vegeta…—Susurro— Lo lamento…_

_— ¿Mujer, de que hablas? —Le pregunte mientras la miraba sin comprender su disculpa— ¿Qué lamentas?_

_—Esto. No quiero dejarte solo —Me dijo con una sonrisa— No quiero que vivas pensando que fue tu… culpa_

_—Por favor —Pedí —No digas esas cosas, son estupideces. _

_—Tampoco es… mi culpa —Intento explicarme— La gente muere… fallece, a causa de esto… todo el tiempo. Es natural._

_—Lo sé, pero… ¿Que quieres que haga? —Le conteste apretando más su mano, no hizo una mueca de dolor. La estaba perdiendo._

_—Que vivas —Dijo— Que vivas lo que yo no poder vivir, que vivas… lo que tu vivirás. Sigue viviendo._

_—Por favor… —Murmure— No me dejes._

_—Yo… —Intento decir, se apretó con fuerza el abdomen haciendo una mueca y gruñendo de dolor. Cuando el dolor seso, se relajó y con su última bocanada de aire solo alcanza a murmurar —Cuídate, te amo._

_Su mano callo sin vida a un extremo, estaba muerte no pude evitar sentir una gran presión en mi estómago y como mis ojos se mojaban…"_

—Ah… —Suspire— La extraño…

Luego de perderla, mi tristeza se trasformó en locura, luego mi locura en frialdad, así estoy ahora.

Sin poder evitarlo, solo. Nada más que yo y solo yo con mi soledad.

Me aleje de la biblioteca y camino hacia mi alcoba. Estoy cansado. Con mi mano acarician mi cabello con forma de flama, que en mi infancia fue una caracteriza esencial y preferida para las burlas. Ahora, simboliza mi poder y lo que sucede cuando se me reta o desobedece; quedan prendidos en llamas.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi alcoba, mire la puerta que estaba a mi lado. Estaba cerrada cal y candado. Porque hay dentro estaba mi posesión más preciada; Bulma.

La misma habitación donde había fallecido, la conservaba y la arrullaba. La protegía en una jaula de cristal para su propia seguridad.

Solo me resigne y entre dentro de mi alcoba. Pasa junto a la cama de dos plazas y camine hacia la pared. Pase por ella, era un pasadizo _"Secreto"_.

Cuando parece cerca de mi ataúd, donde suelo descansar, las velas que lo adornaban se prendieron. Me acosté sobre él. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento quede profundamente dormido.

Esta vez, mi pesadilla se trasformó en un sueño que compartía con ella… Creo que recobre un poquito de mi alma que había perdido con ese recuerdo. Ahora, descansare en** paz**.

_Fin_


End file.
